The invention relates to a sledge with tiltable runners.
A sledge of this kind is described in DE-OS No. 26 07 748. With such sledges, the pitching moment which occurs when travelling fast or round tight bends or along slopes can be neutralized and the maneuverability can be improved, compared with ordinary sledges. Tilting occurs in these sledges about tilt axes extending horizontally, i.e. in the longitudinal direction of the sledge, and parallelism is ensured, when both runners tilt, by means of a parallelogram-shaped guide.